A Happy Ending Story
by neshioutshine
Summary: Bagi Naruto,hidup bagaikan film yang singkat.Akan tetapi kehadiran Sasuke merubahnya.Fic yang didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day. SasuNaru.Gaje.Gak suka gak usah baca.


**A Happy Ending Story**

Fiction Rate : T

Language : Indonesian

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sama

A Happy Ending Story © Neshi Uzunami

Pairing : SasuNaru, sedikit GaaNaru

A / N :

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk para fujoshi di dunia!!

Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day!!!

Arigatou buat Purizu sahabat Neshi yang sudah mau membantu Neshi!!! XD

Ada beberapa baris puisi yang Neshi ambil dari komik.

Neshi saranin baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu "Sen no Yoru wo Koete" punya Aqua Timez. Lagu favorit Neshi nih!!X3

Warnings!

AU, sedikt OOC, GaJe dll.

Keterangan:

"…" omongan para tokoh

'…" pikiran para tokoh

skip waktu dan perpindahan tempat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yak! Selamat membaca! ^.^

I hope you like it!

Minna-san tanoshiku hajimemashou!!!

---------------------------------------------- neshiya----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Orang yang kita cintai itu,_

_Kita bisa bersikap alami didepannya.._

_Dan sosoknya perlahan masuk ke dalam hati kita_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah, secerah senyum seorang anak lelaki berambut seterang matahari itu. Ya, benar. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto adalah seorang anak lelaki manis berumur 16 tahun yang ceria. Anak SMA ini mempunyai tiga garis di masing-masing pipi sebagai ciri khasnya.

Jarang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah ada orang yang melihatnya bersedih. Karena kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada di dunia ini, Ia tinggal bersama pamannya, Iruka Umino dan saudara sepupunya. Kehidupan sehari-hari Naruto sangat menyenangkan baginya, dia selalu beranggapan bahwa hidup ini harus diisi oleh senyuman-senyuman dan tawa kebahagiaan. Karena hidup itu seperti sebuah film yang suatu saat nanti akan berakhir. Maka dari itu dia selalu menjalani hidupnya dengan riang gembira.

Tok...tok...tok...

Terdengar suara pintu kayu berwarna orange diketuk.

" Ya? Masuk saja, tidak dikunci, kok!" jawab sang pemilik kamar dari dalam.

" Naruto, sudah ditunggu paman di bawah." ucap Gaara setelah membuka pintu, menyuruh Naruto untuk segera turun karena sudah ditunggu oleh paman. Gaara adalah saudara sepupu Naruto, dia seumuran dengan Naruto dan selalu berperilaku baik pada Naruto.

" Iya, tapi Gaara, bisa bantu menali sepatuku?" pinta Naruto dengan sedikit wajah memelas.

"Huh. Kenapa kau selalu memakai sepatu dari dalam rumah sih?" sewot Gaara yang mulai mengikat tali sepatu berwarna putih milik Naruto yang sedikit kusut karena usaha sang empunya sepatu untuk mengikat tali selalu gagal. Walaupun begitu, sifat seperti inilah yang sangat disukai Gaara dari seorang Naruto. Menurutnya, Naruto baik dan selalu bisa membuatnya senang. Tapi Gaara tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara membahagiakan Naruto. Karena menurutnya, berbalik dari sifat Naruto yang ceria, pasti Naruto mempunyai masalah yang tak pernah diceritakan kepada siapa pun, termasuk Gaara sendiri.

" Nyehehehehe...habisnya repot sih kalau meminta tolong padamu ketika akan berangkat sekolah." yang terkena sewot malah cuma nyengir tidak jelas sambil menggaruk-garukan pelipisnya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

" Dasar. Nih sudah selesai. Ayo turun ke bawah." ajak Gaara seraya berdiri.

" Baik!!!" jawab Naruto lalu mengikuti Gaara yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.45, Naruto segera berangkat setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya tidak begitu jauh, hanya terpisah dua blok. Naruto tidak berangkat bersama Gaara karena sekolah mereka berbeda.

Di jalan, dia bernyanyi kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi. Tetapi di tikungan dekat sekolahnya, sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam melaju cepat dan menyerempet Naruto.

" Uwaaa!!!!" teriak Naruto kaget dan Ia pun jatuh ke pinggir jalan. Seragam putih abu-abu yang dikenakannya kotor. Tangan dan kakinya lecet karena berbenturan dengan aspal yang keras.

Pengendara motor itu berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kemudian dia turun dari motornya, dibuka helm biru tua yang melekat di kepalanya, menunjukan rambut bermodel jabrik ke belakang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Sang pengendara mengulurkan tangan ke arah Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak bereaksi, dia masih meringis kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang berdarah.

" Maaf. Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya cowok itu dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, Naruto bahwa sebenarnya cowok itu khawatir.

" Nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma lecet." jawab Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri. Mata sapphire Naruto bertemu mata hitam kelam milik cowok itu. Sesaat mereka hanya diam saling menatap.

" Mau kubonceng?" tanya cowok itu pada Naruto, menawarkan untuk membantunya berangkat ke sekolah.

" E-eh? Benarkah? Boleh kalau begitu." Naruto menerima ajakan cowok itu, karena setelah dipikir-pikir Ia bisa telat kalau berjalan dengan lututnya yang lecet. Naruto lalu berjalan menuju motor cowok itu dan duduk di belakangnya. Motor melaju pelan ke yayasan sekolah Konoha.

Naruto turun di depan gerbang sekolah dan cowok itu kembali melaju ke parkiran. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilnya. Ia merasa ingin berteman baik dengannya. Cowok itu berhenti tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Namamu siapa? Aku Naruto Uzumaki." teriak Naruto

tanpa malu-malu.

" Sasuke Uchiha." jawab cowok itu singkat lalu pergi.

" Ya ampun..jutek amat sih itu orang!" sewot Naruto.

Walaupun sikapnya dingin seperti itu, tapi Naruto merasa bahwa cowok itu tidaklah sedingin penampilanya. Dia pasti punya sisi yang menunjukkan sikap lembutnya.

Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kelasnya. Lututnya terasa sakit dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Begitu dia masuk ke kelasnya, beberapa orang temannya menghampiri dia dan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi.

" Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kiba, seorang cowok bertanda segitiga merah kepada Naruto. Sangat bisa dilihat kekhawatirannya dari raut wajahnya.

" Nggak apa-apa kok!! Tadi cuma jatuh." bohong Naruto. Ia tidak ingin temannya ini tambah khawatir.

" Waduh Naruto. Kau ceroboh sekali sih! Ck. Mendokusei." sambung Shikamaru, cowok pemalas berambut diikat nanas dilanjutkan dengan menguap lebar.

" Ayo ke UKS! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat diobati bisa infeksi!" ajak Kiba.

" Iya deh." angguk Naruto setuju. Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke UKS dengan dipapah oleh Kiba dan diikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan malas di belakangnya.

Dua minggu setelahnya..

Malam itu langit begitu cerah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi sang malam. Naruto memandang ke angkasa. ' Sepertinya menyenangkan kalo bisa jalan-jalan keluar,' pikir Naruto. Dia menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan segera mencari pamannya.

" Paman!! Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Boleh ya?" pinta Naruto dengan sedikit memohon.

" Boleh. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, udaranya cukup dingin." setuju Iruka dengan tersenyum lembut.

" Baik paman!! Terima kasih." ujar Naruto langsung berlari keluar rumah dan berjalan disekitar rumahnya. Walaupun sudah malam, tapi jalanan masih ramai karena banyak pedagang yang menjual makanan dan juga banyak orang yang ingin menikmati keindahan malam ini seperti dirinya. Tapi lama-lama Naruto bosan dengan keramaian yang ada. Tanpa sadar dia melangkahkan kakinya ke taman. Disana dia membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan tepi danau. Matanya menatap ke langit gelap berbintang yang terhampar didepan matanya. Angin malam yang berhembus mengibarkan rambut Naruto.

' Ayah, ibu...apa kalian bahagia disana?' batin Naruto sedih, ketika tiba-tiba mengingat kedua orang tua yang sangat disayanginya.

' Apa kalian melihatku disini? Ayah, ibu...kenapa kalian pergi begitu cepat. Aku disini kesepian. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk berbagi kesedihan.' lanjut Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kepada pamannya, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, bahkan Sasuke yang baru dua minggu ini dikenalnya. Tetapi, Ia tidak ingin membebani mereka dengan hal itu. Naruto terlalu sayang pada mereka untuk melakukan hal itu.

' Apa kalian tahu? Aku selalu iri setiap kali melihat teman-temanku tertawa bahagia saat bersama orang tua mereka. Setiap ada kesempatan, mereka bisa berkumpul dan berlibur bersama. Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Memang, paman Iruka selalu baik padaku. Dia juga sering mengajakku berlibur. Tapi, pasti rasanya tidak sama dengan kalau berlibur bersama orang tua. Aku rindu kalian Ayah...ibu...'

Tanpa terasa airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengingat wajah orang tuanya yang hanya dilihatnya dari foto. Orangtua Naruto meninggal saat usia Naruto masih dua tahun. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

" Kenapa menangis? Kupikir kau lebih pantas jika tersenyum."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sasuke berdiri disebelahnya. Cowok itu memakai jaket hitam dan tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

" Sasuke? Kau sedang apa disini?" Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan segera berdiri didepan Sasuke dan menatap matanya dengan heran.

" Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan saat melihat seorang cowok bodoh nangis ditempat seperti ini." jawabnya tanpa balas menatap Naruto.

" Heh?! Siapa yang kamu sebut bodoh hah?!" bentak Naruto kesal.

" Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, Dobe." jawab Sasuke menaikkan bahunya. Senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya.

" Ikh...kamu nyebelin banget sih Teme!!" solot naruto.

" Denger ya! Aku nggak butuh orang seperti kamu buat nemenin aku disini kalau cuma mau menghinaku. Kenapa sih kau selalu menggangguku?"

" Akhirnya kamu bisa marah-marah lagi. Aku kira kamu nggak akan bisa marah-marah lagi setelah ingat tentang orangtuamu..." kata Sasuke masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

" Ka-kamu tahu darimana tentang orangtuaku?" tanya Naruto heran, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu masalahnya. Jarang sekali ada yang tahu tentang orang tuanya.

" Jangan kira aku nggak tahu tentang kamu. Kamu itu sangat terkenal karena kecerobohanmu. Memangnya sudah berapa banyak kamu memecahkan vas diruang seni?"

" Ap-apa?! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu sih Teme??"

Naruto bener-bener tidak habis pikir. Darimana Sasuke tahu tentang dirinya? Apa jangan-jangan cowok ini seorang paranormal? Tapi mana mungkin sih cowok dingin seperti dia bisa jadi paranormal. Sangat mustahil. Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Naruto saat ini.

" Ayo aku antar pulang." Sasuke mengacuhkan omongan Naruto. Ditariknya tangan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oi Teme!! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke terus saja menggenggam tangan Naruto erat sepanjang jalan. Tanpa menoleh, dilangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat. Tanpa Naruto sadari, semburat merah kecil menambahkan pesona wajah tampan Sasuke.

" Terima kasih." ucap Naruto lirih. Senyum manis nan lembut dan pipinya yang sedikit memerah menghiasi wajahnya yang manis untuk ukuran cowok. Ia sangat menyadari bahwa niat Sasuke baik. Cowok itu ingin menghiburnya tapi caranya memang sedikit diluar kewajaran.

Esok paginya Naruto merasa agak masuk angin. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena tadi malam Ia terlalu lama berada di luar rumah padahal udara tadi malam cukup dingin. Tetapi Naruto tetap berjalan dengan riang kekelasnya. Hari ini dia ingin bertemu Sasuke dan ingin berterima kasih padanya tentang kemarin. ' Si Teme kelasnya dimana ya? Umm...tanya Neji saja deh. Dia kan ketua OSIS jadi mungkin lebih tahu tentang murid-murid di sekolah ini.' pikirnya senang. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai dikelas.

" Hei Neji! Aku mau tanya nih?" tanya Naruto setelah menghampiri Neji yang sedang membaca buku.

" Tanya apa?" tanya Neji penasaran. Alis sebelah kanannya naik.

" Aku sedang mencari Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Kau tahu dia kelas berapa? Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku berkenalan dengannya."

" Hah?! Kau sudah berteman dengannya selama dua minggu tapi kau tak tahu dia kelas berapa?" Neji sangat terkejut mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. Tapi dia juga bisa maklum kalau Naruto seperti ini.

" Ehehehe..aku lupa." cengir Naruto.

" Kalau itu aku sih bisa maklum. Tapi kenapa bisa kau tidak tau? Sasuke kan sangat terke-"

" Naruto." belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang yang sedang dibicarakan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

" Eh? Sasuke? Wah panjang umur nih!" kata Naruto seraya menghampiri cowok berkulit putih pucat itu.

" Kyaaa...Sasuke-kun!!!!!" teriak cewek-cewek yang ada dikelas itu.

Naruto menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan heran. Ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya mengenal Sasuke.

" Ikut aku." kata Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan dari kelas Naruto. Naruto menggangguk lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti Sasuke ke taman belakang sekolah.

Sasuke duduk dibawah pohon Sasuke yang sangat rindang, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

" Hei, kau kenapa?" Naruto terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke ini.

" Aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu, Dobe." ucap Sasuke. Matanya tertutup. Tampaknya Ia sedang menikmati hembusan angin musim semi.

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang setelah Sasuke berkata itu. Tak tahu kenapa ada secuil harapan di hati Naruto, entah harapan apa itu.

" Ap-apa itu?"

" Ah nanti saja. Aku capek."

" He? Kenapa?"

" Biarkan aku istirahat disini." kata Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Ya sudah. Tidur saja." setuju Naruto, lagipula ia juga merasa mengantuk.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur ditaman tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi berubah seperi ini. Dia selalu ada saat Naruto butuh dan selalu memanggil Naruto saat dia membutuhkan kehadirannya. Kedekatan mereka ini membuat beberapa anak iri. Terutama para fans Sasuke.

Sasuke terbangun saat merasa ada sesuatu yang basah ditangannya. Dia melihat tangannya sudah berlumuran darah yang entah berasal darimana. Dilihatnya Naruto yang masih tertidur dan...darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

" Naruto, oi bangun." Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak bergeming.

Panik menjalar cepat pada tubuh Sasuke." Naruto! Ayo bangun...jangan bercanda Dobe!" Sasuke mulai mengguncang tubuh Naruto dan menghapus darah diwajah Naruto dengan jarinya. Padahal Ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya ketika Ia mengantarkan Naruto pulang. Tetapi kenyataanya..

" Sial!" Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Beruntung hari ini dia membawa mobilnya, bukan motor yang biasa dia pakai.

Sasuke menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang Naruto diperiksa bersama dengan Iruka dan Gaara. Dari raut wajah mereka, tergambar kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Naruto yang jarang sakit, tiba-tiba pingsan dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Tidak berapa lama, dokter keluar dari kamar tempat Naruto dirawat.

" Bagaimana keadaannya Dokter??" tanya Iruka pada dokter wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Tsunade.

" Jangan khawatir. Dia tak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya terlalu lama berada di luar seperti yang Anda katakan tadi." jawab dokter itu.

" Huh syukurlah." Iruka mendesah lega mendengar keponakannya tidak apa-apa.

Raut wajah lega juga terlukis pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka kini duduk berdampingan di depan kamar Naruto, sementara Iruka berbincang-bincang dengan dokter Tsunade.

" Kau Sasuke kan?" tanya Gaara yang mengawali pembicaraan.

" Iya. Kau Gaara?" jawab Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara.

" Ya." sahut Gaara singkat disertai anggukan kecil.

Kemudian mereka diam selama beberapa saat sampai suara mereka kembali memecah keheningan.

" Naruto banyak cerita tentangmu." kata mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Gaara sedikit terkejut, tapi itu tidak terlihat karena tampang mereka yang sama-sama datar. Mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, hingga Sasuke melanjutkan.

" Dia bercerita tentang saudara sepupunya yang selalu membantunya mengikat tali sepatu setiap pagi."

" Oh. Dia juga bercerita tentang Teme yang selalu membuatnya kesal setiap hari. Tapi aku yakin dia suka itu." balas Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dengan pandangan ke atas langit-langit rumah sakit.

" Naruto bilang dia sangat menyayangimu, Gaara."

" Naruto juga bilang dia sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke kaget. Dilihatnya cowok berambut merah disebelahnya.

" Hoi. Bukankah seharusnya kau berkata 'menyayangimu' bukannya 'mencintaimu'?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

" Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang Naruto katakan."

" Benarkah begitu? Kalau begitu aku-"

" Kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." sambung Gaara setelah memotong perkataan Sasuke.

" Bagaimana kau bisa ta-" lagi-lagi omongan Sasuke dipotong.

" Tentu saja. Karena aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kaget. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut akan apa yang Gaara katakan padanya barusan. Sasuke kini mengerti, walaupun mereka saudara, Gaara juga mencintai Naruto.

" Berarti kau ini juga men-"

" Cepat katakan padanya sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sasuke benar-benar kesal pada Gaara karena omongannya beberapa kali dipotong. Tapi Sasuke juga senang karena ternyata perasaannya sama dengan Naruto. Secercah harapan akan kebahagiaan yang jarang Ia rasakan seakan mengalir begitu deras dalam hatinya.

Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya, berniat masuk ke ruangan Naruto. Sebelum Sasuke membuka pintunya, Ia menoleh kearah Gaara.

" Terima kasih, Gaara." lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Sama-sama. Semoga kalian berbahagia." jawab Gaara. Kemudian Ia tersenyum.

" Heh bodohnya aku."

Sasuke mendekat ke arah tempat pemuda yang disayanginya tergolek lemas. Baru disadarinya bahwa selama ini wajah yang selalu tersenyum disampingnya, kali ini terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah.

Sasuke ingin terus bersama Naruto. Untuk melindunginya dan untuk menghiburnya. Tidak ada orang yang pernah mendapatkan rasa sayang begitu besar dari Sasuke kecuali Naruto.

Digenggamnya tangan yang sangat pucat itu. Jarum infus terpasang dipunggung tangannya.

" Hei bodoh...ayo bangun." Sasuke mempererat genggamannya kepada Naruto.

" Engh..Siapa yang kamu sebut bodoh hah?" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba sadar dengan lemah.

" Hn. Dobe."

" Teme! Jawab! Siapa yang kamu sebut bodoh?!" paksa Naruto dengan suara sedikit serak.

" Entahlah. Mungkin orang yang bertanya itu yang kusebut bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum tulus melihat Naruto sudah sadar.

" Jahat!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

" Dasar Dobe. Makanya jangan terlalu lama diluar rumah kalau malam-malam. Kau bisa mengatakan masalahmu kepadaku kapanpun."

" Teme! Kalau aku cerita, kau akan terbebani dengan masalahku yang tak penting bagimu itu!"

" Sejak kapan aku terbebani? Bebanmu, bebanku. Masalahmu juga akan menjadi masalahku."

Mata Naruto melebar, kaget akan perkataan Sasuke. Naruto merasa perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya berbeda dari biasanya. Walaupun kata-katanya tetap dingin, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan nada bicara Sasuke yang kini melembut.

" Tem-"

Kali ini ucapan Naruto yang terputus. Tapi bukan terputus oleh kata-kata, melainkan kecupan lembut nan hangat dari bibir Sasuke.

" Aishiteru kokoro no naka de, Naruto." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto seraya mengganti kecupannya pada tangan Naruto. Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke mata biru elok Naruto.

Naruto yang semula kaget kini tersenyum bahagia.

" Nembak nih ceritanya?" kata Naruto. Senyum jahil terpasang di wajahnya. Ia mencolek pipi Sasuke pertanda ingin menggodanya.

" Mungkin." Kata Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah ketempat lain.

" Kalau iya bilang aja. nggak usah malu-malu. Dasar, kamu tetap aja jaim sama aku." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba mengalihkan kembali pandangan pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini ke arahnya.

" Boku mo aishiteru yo, Sasuke." kata Naruto kemudian.

Senyum mengembang di bibir mereka. Lalu mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka ke dalam kesatuan cinta hangat nan kekal.

Kini Naruto sadar, hidup memang seperti film yang sedang berputar. Sangat singkat. Tetapi tak ada salahnya Ia yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam hidupnya menciptakan film yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan tawa canda bersama seseorang yang dicintai dan mengukir kisah yang happy ending.

.

.

.

.

.

_Akan kukenang sebagai malam yang manis dan bercahaya_

_Keabadian bersamamu ada ditangan ini_

_Dalam tawa yang terus berlanjut sampai kapanpun_

**-THE END-**

Fiuuuh...XO akhirnya selesai. Ini fic Neshi bikin ngebut seharian. Benar-benar capek..tapi senang bisa selesai. Terima kasih ya sudah mau baca karya ini. Harap maklum kalau banyak kesalahan karena Neshi masih amateur!! Eheheheh. Tolong ya Review!! Review kalian, semangat Neshi!!!


End file.
